


Связь

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, star trek new films
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha





	Связь

_...А сейчас ты что делаешь?...- Спок, я не могу в коммуникатор, лучше приезжай. - У меня работа, ты же знаешь. Помнишь, тот эксперимент с нанотехнологиями...- В ж... я видел твою работу именно сейчас. Именно сейчас мне очень интересны подробности. Именно теперь, когда я держу в руке свой... - Так, так, уже лучше. - Секс по коммуникатору? А ты что сейчас делаешь? - Смотрю в микроскоп. - Звучит так себе в смысле эротики. - Это весьма эротичный микроскоп. Он напоминает мне твой половой орган. - Ты смотришь в мой... Нет, меня это как-то не заводит. - Я обнажен. - ЧТО? - Тут очень жарко даже для вулканцев, поэтому я разделся. - Ты сидишь голый и голым глазом смотришь в голый микроскоп? - Именно. - У меня встал. То есть, теперь он так просто не ляжет. Ты там один? - Не совсем. - Спок! Что это значит? Либо с тобой есть люди, которые слышат этот треп, либо там нет никого. - Это не люди. Это вулканцы. - О господи! Ты хочешь сказать, что они... - Я хочу сказать, что им до фени. То, что происходит сейчас в конвертере им намного интереснее, чем то, что происходит сейчас в твоей мошонке, ты уж прости. - Мне не до фени. Я смущаюсь. Что там шумит? - Разгон пошел. Я тоже касаюсь своего члена, тхай'ла. - О, господи. Это правда? - Да, это первый успешный запуск конвертора с ... - Я про член. - А. Конечно. Я никогда не лгу. - Иногда умалчиваешь. О чем ты сейчас умолчал? - Что все ресурсы моего организма сейчас направлены на синхронное сексуальное удовлетворение. - Кроме глаза. - Что? - Глазом ты смотришь в микроскоп. - А, конечно. - И как? - У меня эрекция, и это очень приятное ощущение. - Я про микроскоп. - Он эрегирован по определению. - Спок, похоже, и правда, все ресурсы тебя ушли погулять. - Что? - ЧТО ТЫ ВИДИШЬ ИНТЕРЕСНОГО В МИКРОСКОПЕ? - Саморазвитие наноробота. - Это интереснее меня, гладящего себя по груди? - Не уверен... - Держащего коммуникатор у уха плечом? - Это неудобно. - Еще как! Зато у меня есть вторая свободная рука. - Продолжай. - И ею за неимением тебя я сжимаю своего дружка. - С какой частотой? - С удовлетворительной, Спок..ки. Спокки. - Что? - Спокки. - Повтори. - Спокочка. Спокусичек. Мой старпомчик. Моя нежная зеленоухая задница. Спо-окушка-а-а-а... - Джим... - Как бы я хотел сейчас, чтобы ты был тут со мной. Я бы вылизал твою шею. Я бы.. - ДЖИМ! - Я бы прикусывал кончик твоего уха... - Джим... - Левого. - Не... - И взял бы тебя за руку... И облизывал бы кончики твоих пальцев один за другим. Брал бы их в рот. Гладил запястье. Положил бы свою ногу на... Что это было??? - ... - Спок? - ... - СПОК?? - Ничего, капитан. Я испортил микроскоп. - О господи. А ты как, в порядке? - Я да. Но эксперимент накрылся. Джим? Не надо смеяться! Последствия твоего хулиганст... - Ты первый просил меня об этом. - Ты заигрался, и теперь... - Что теперь? - Я переломил тубус... - Глазом? - Нет, я же говорил, что он напоминает мне... - О, боже. Не подходи ко мне с предложением подрочить. Никогда. - Кроме того, я безнадежно испортил препарат. - Как? - Залил. - Говори громче. - Залил семенной жидкостью. - Громче, старпом, громче, вы не на мостике. - Черт возьми, Джим, я ОБКОНЧАЛ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ ПРЕПАРАТ. - О-о-х... - Что? Что такое? - Спасибо, тхай'ла. Только что было невыносимо прекрасно. Созвонимся завтра? - Да. - В это же время? - Да. - Черт, еще неделю я тебя не увижу. - Да. - Спок? А ты.. Ну, потом... Дашь мне попробовать... Вот то, о котором ты крайне нелестно отозвался в прошлый раз. - Эти нелогичные удерживающие приспособления? - Именно. - А смысл? - Я тебе потом объясню... Если ты еще будешь в состоянии спрашивать. - Я любопытен. - Надеюсь на это, тхай'ла. Только на это и надеюсь._


End file.
